


Set you Free

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [28]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Charlie figures out what's actually going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set you Free

**Author's Note:**

> Continues as a sequel to [Infinite, ](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/26193.html)[Angels](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/26408.html), [Devil on My Shoulder](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/28831.html) and [Confrontations](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/29047.html). It's a twist on the ending of the episode "Angels and Devils". There may be one more ficlet in this series. Granted there are only two days left in the month, but still.

Charlie frowns as he watches Colby fix the engine of his car. He'd known the FBI agent was special and he'd liked him for quite some time, but he's wondering now when exactly he started having the kind of feelings for Colby that he'd always thought he'd had for Amita. Oh, sure there were times when he was in college that he'd experimented and a few times since then-- his first meeting with Ian Edgerton had left him so shaky and somehow off balance that he'd jerked off every day for a week thinking about the sniper-- but this was different. He had loved Amita-- he thought, but now he can't be sure. He's hurt by her betrayal, but more that she didn't just tell him she didn't want to marry him. If she'd just told him that, maybe he wouldn't have been as embarrassed.

He also likely wouldn't have realized that Colby is kind of amazing. So far in the last few days Colby has mowed the lawn, weeded the garden, fixed the koi pond, and now he is fixing Charlie's car. He's already promised to make dinner for Charlie and Alan the following night and to go golfing with Alan and play chess with him and it finally occurs to Charlie that Colby is perfect. Colby is probably the only person who seems to actually care about him and his feelings. Colby is the person who's been keeping him sane the last couple of weeks.

"Colby..." Charlie licks his lips and watches Colby's hands tighten something under the hood.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Colby looks over and straightens up, wiping his hands. "Climb in and start the engine, will you?" 

Charlie does as he's told, smiling when his car starts up quickly and nearly soundlessly. "That's great."

"Thanks." Colby smiles back. "So, you were saying?" 

"Why are you always around lately?" 

"Because..." Colby shrugs. "I talked to Amita. She asked me to find someone to keep you sane."

"Oh." Charlie looks down. "So you're only hanging out with me until you can fix me up with someone?" 

"Actually, I was thinking maybe I could be the one to keep you sane." 

Charlie looks up, his eyes wide. "You mean..."

"Look, I... I don't know. I've never considered myself... well, same sex oriented but you're different. You're special and I like you."

Charlie smiles and moves closer, leaning in and kissing Colby softly. "I like you too."

Colby smiles and cups Charlie's face. "Yeah? So, I can keep hanging around?" 

"I'd love it if you did."

Colby leans in and kisses him hungrily.


End file.
